


What’s Your Poison?

by Meseo (Liliriennomad)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Big Brothers, Dick is a good big brother, Gen, He just wants his brother, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Old Brothers, Siblings, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim need's a hug, batfam, tim is in pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriennomad/pseuds/Meseo
Summary: Тим горит. Он не знает, опасен ли яд, что течет в его венах - да он даже не знает, где он. Он брошен и беззащитен и Боже! - ему ничего не надо, он просто хочет, чтобы его брат был рядом.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	What’s Your Poison?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What’s Your Poison?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011632) by [Atqh16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atqh16/pseuds/Atqh16). 



> 21/12/18
> 
> Фикбук становится все хуже, поэтому я переношу все ценное сюда.
> 
> Принесла свой первый перевод ✌️

Когда это случилось с Тимом, он был совсем маленьким. 

Родителей часто нет дома, и няня присматривает за ним. 

(Впрочем, не слишком старательно).

Гуляя, он находит веревку, привязанную к дереву и, разумеется, решает попробовать забраться по ней наверх. Все немедля идет не так как надо.  
Ему всего семь лет, но он цепляется за эту веревку так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Его пальцы сжимают ее изо всех сил, но вскоре он обнаруживает себя летящим в воздухе подобно тряпичной кукле. Приходит в себя Тим на земле, и все, что он может – это таращиться на облака в небе, в шоке. Ему больно, и он видит кровь на своих руках. Голос возвращается к нему. И он кричит и кричит, пока няня не находит его лежащим на земле (все еще), покрытым кровью и грязью.

Он плохо помнит, что происходит потом, в основном это была суета и паника. Его переносили с места на место, клали на кровати, и он шмыгал носом, потому что все, чего ему хотелось – это мама, которая обнимет его, прогонит боль, ввинчивающуюся в его виски, и заставит уйти тени, забившие углы комнаты. 

Следующее, что он помнит после того случая — это родители, вернувшиеся через месяц. Они взъерошили его волосы перед тем, как отправить его к няне, играть с его новыми игрушками, которые они ему купили. Тим, на самом деле, не думает, что они вообще узнали о произошедшем – может, они даже не спрашивали. 

Шрам со временем исчезает, а вот воспоминания о страхе, вонзающем когти в горло, - нет. Иногда он лежит в кровати (долго, дольше, чем следует), пытаясь выбросить все это из головы, потому что знает, что вслед за этим с легкостью может вспомнить липкие пятна крови на лбу и жидкость, просачивающуюся сквозь пальцы, как бы сильно он их не сжимал.

Он вспоминает это чувство сейчас, потому что похоже до ужаса – он лежит на земле, прижимая одну руку к груди, а другой опираясь на пол, чтобы не упасть в грязь. Страх снова впивается в глотку, мешает дышать, но в этот раз ощущается как желчь. 

Он старается отвлечь себя и думает о том, что не замечал раньше, насколько много шума может произвести один человек. 

Огонь, жар под кожей осязаемый и знакомый, но совершенно не такой, как в прошлый раз; и Тим готов бы поклясться, что тот реален, если бы внезапно не ощутил чьи-то холодные сильные руки, переворачивающие его на спину и разрывающие его костюм. 

Он чувствует холодный, даже ледяной воздух в тех местах, где расходятся швы, и этот контраст заглушает приступ паники, стиснувшей его горло, когда он понимает, что с него снимают капюшон.  
Его инстинкты работают даже в этой мгле, но что-то останавливает его кулак. Длинные пальцы аккуратно переплетаются с его и убирают их в сторону, чтобы дать прохладному воздуху доступ к его лицу. Что-то ледяное прижимается к его глазам, неприкрытым маской. Его голову прижимают к чьим-то ключицам, несмотря на то, как жадно он дышит в попытках дорваться до свежего воздуха. И в этот момент до его слуха начинает доноситься знакомый тянучий голос, шепчущий что-то успокаивающее; Тим наконец перестает сопротивляться.

\- Хэй, все в порядке, все хорошо, я пришел за тобой. Я здесь. – льется в его уши. 

Тим чувствует себя слишком уставшим, чтобы смущаться собственных всхлипов, которые срываются с его губ вместо ответа. Огонь под кожей притупляется, но сильное жжение все еще плавит его кожу в тех местах, где костюм соприкасается с телом. 

\- Это… больно, - тихо говорит Тим, - Ди… Найтвинг, - вовремя вспоминает он, - мне больно.

\- Я знаю. Я знаю, братишка. Мне жаль. Просто слушай мой голос, окей? Я здесь.

Дик не прекращает бормотать в его ухо. Через некоторое время Тим понимает, что перестал различать слова, но продолжает концентрироваться на их успокаивающем звучании и на том, как они прогоняют липкий ужас, вкус которого он мог почувствовать на языке считанные секунды назад. 

Он не знает, сколько времени прошло.  
Он старается не думать о том, насколько легко было бы кому-нибудь их одолеть (любому бродяге!); как Дик беззащитен сейчас. Он сжимает Тима в своих руках, закрывая его своим телом, его тяжелые ноги прижимают Тима к земле, одна его рука – холодная – на его лице, и она – единственное, что скрывает личность Тима. Другой ладонью Дик поглаживает его торс, мягкими, круговыми движениями.

Тиму захотелось заплакать. Он хочет провалиться в объятия, которые Дик ему дает, а еще он хотел чувствовать заботу, которая так редко доставалась ему прежде.

Поэтому он плачет. Уставший слишком сильно даже для того, чтобы шевелиться, он позволяет Дику обнять его еще крепче, и Дик продолжает его держать, пока его дыхание не успокаивается и не выравнивается, и тогда его глаза наконец закрываются, и он проваливается в приветливую темноту.


End file.
